vacaciones extrañas
by Moni-Cullen-Pattz
Summary: Bella y jacob deciden hacer un viaje en el cual ambos son tentados a ser infiel bella sera capaz de engañar a jacob con edward? pasen y descunbranlo Bella & Jacob


Bella & Jacob& Edward

Vacaciones Extrañas

* Nuestro viaje

Jacob y yo teníamos meses posponiendo nuestras vacaciones pero después de 3 intentos de organizarla al fin decidimos a donde iríamos y cuando. Queríamos ir a Hawai nunca habíamos estado ahí y seria estupendo pasar tiempo junto con ese clima ya que nuestra relación no iba muy bien claro lo conocía desde que tenia 6 años fue mi amigo hasta que decidimos ser algo mas que eso lo amo con todo mi corazón fue mi primer novio y el primero en vida como mujer.

Vivimos juntos en New York en un pequeño pero fantástico apartamento Salí de mis pensamientos cuando jake dijo

Bells amor irías a compras lo boleto mañana es para apartar los de primera clase quiero que todo sea perfecto por favor no te niegues a eso ¿si?

* Jake amor no es necesario gastar tanto ¡!

No amor tú eres mi princesa y te voy a tratar como tal…

Jake salio ganando acepte...

Luego nos acostamos jake me abrazo por la cintura y me susurro al oído te amo bella siempre te amare

Le devolví el te amo y le di un dulce beso en los labios

Al día siguiente nos despertamos me pare a hacer el desayuno mientra jake se arreglaba para ir al trabajo a veces mi jake era tan infantil que lograba excitarme como comer cereal con su cucharilla favorita una que tenia desde niño pero se veía adorable

Estábamos emocionados por el viaje pero yo aun no sabía en que hotel nos quedaríamos me dio curiosidad y pregunte:

Jake jake amor aun no se en que hotel nos quedaremos ¿? Trate de sonar sexi y

Funciono porque jake se le derramo el cereal en la camisa sonrío de buena forma al ver como yo podía alterarlo tanto

No bells es una sorpresa me dijo ¡! Me molesto y lo seguí a la habitación lo vi. Cambiarse la camisa y pensé ya que de la forma sexi no quiso responder lo Hare de la forma salvaje

Me acerque a el besándolo y acariciando su cabello respondía a mi beso fantásticamente tal y como me gustaba el había logrado abotonara algunos botones de su camisa pero yo los desabroche quitándole la camisa empecé a besarle el pecho mientra el jadeaba y besaba mi frente el comenzó a retirar mi blusa lo deje ya que yo había sido la de la idea pero en realidad deseaba hacerlo continuamos hasta que quedamos totalmente desnudos los dos estábamos extasiado de tanto placer y aun no hacíamos nada lo tendí en la cama y sentimos como nuestras partes se rozaron los dos gemimos al unísono era tan placentero que me olvide de todo solo éramos jake y yo uniéndonos para satisfacer estas ansias jake jadeaba y yo apretaba los ojos por el placer que me daba cuando el recorría mi cuerpo con sus labios ..

Llego a mi parte intima le dio un beso metiendo su lengua en mi eso hizo que yo gritara y gimiera como nunca ya estaba lista para recibirlo ya quería tenerlo en mi y se lo hice saber abrí un poco mi piernas dándole la bienvenida a mi interior ..

Sentí como entraba en mi de forma lenta pero muy segura quería que lo hiciera mas rápido porque ya casi estaba por llegar a mi orgasmo pero confiaba en el de repente sus movimientos fueron mas rápidos y salvajes que no aguante y grite ese grito lo éxito de mas lo saco y volví a entrar en mi de una forma que yo no sabia que era lo que sentía si era dolor o placer o me causaba dolor tanto placer no lo sabia solo grite su nombre hasta que llegamos juntos el sonrío por mi cara y yo le lo apreté mas junto a mi como si no fuera suficiente le lastime la espalda pero el no dijo nada solo sonreía y me movía de forma de vaivén para prolongarlo una lagrima recorrió mi rostro pero se aseguro a lamerla en mis labios ya casi acabábamos pero yo no quería soltarlo pero ya era tarde la realidad nos golpeo la cabeza vimos la hora llevábamos 45 minutos de retraso a nuestros trabajos nos levantamos de la cama con pocos ánimos pero luego en la noche continuaríamos lo que dejábamos inconcluso no vestimos y solo sonreíamos el uno al otro

Me llevo a mi oficina me dio un beso en los labios un poco salvaje que me éxito de nuevo se dio cuenta y me soltó y me dio un beso en la frente se monto en su auto y se dirigió a su trabajo

A eso de las 2 horas después más o menos estaba en la oficina haciendo unos pendientes y me llegaron unas flores de jake y una nota que decía:

"estuviste genial preciosa espero que esta noche se repita con amor jake "

Solo sonreí y recordé lo que habíamos hecho en serio estuvo genial

Primer Encuentro

Pase toda la mañana relajada era la hora del almuerzo decidí ir a comprar los boletos tome un taxi había un trafico horrible llegue a la agencia estaba abarrotado de personas solicitando pasaje me acerque a una de las taquilla para los que ya habían reservado por teléfono y me coloque al final.

Adelante había un hombre alto y muy pálido hablando por teléfono no le preste mucha atención y me sumergí en mi burbuja personal, estaba pensando en lo bien que la pasaríamos jake y yo cuando este hombre se volteo y me pregunto ¿?

¿Hacia donde te diriges?

Me vi. Sumergida en su voz aterciopelada y en sus ojos verdes sentí que flotaba y experimente cosas realmente extrañas

_ Que diablos me pasa me comporto como una estupita solo contesta y olvida lo que sientes

Ha... Hawai conteste "Diablos" porque tartamudeo.

El me dedico una dulce y retorcida sonrisa y yo suspire.

El rompió el silencio y dijo ..

¿Vas sola de vacaciones?

Yo pensé diablos que contesto?

Y dije la verdad... No voy con mi novio sonreí y tu?

El sonrío y dijo no voy de negocios me sostuvo un tiempo la mirada hasta que yo me sonroje y baje la mirada

La fila avanzo y por fin llego el pidió dos boletos una para una tal Tanya Denelli y otro que supuse que era el de se llamaba Edward Cullen parecía el nombre de un dios o algo parecido. . El se dirigió a la taquilla de pago mientra yo pedía los pasajes luego los pague y me dirigí a la salida…

POV

Edward

La vi entrar al lugar la mire era realmente hermosa a su manera el cabello oscuro ondulado hasta los hombros piel pálida pero sedosa unos labios carnosos y muy rojos que me perdí en ellos… paso a mi lado y sentí el olor de su cabello olía a fresas y chocolate algo verdaderamente exquisito

Se coloco detrás de mi estaba dispuesto a hablarle pero sonó mi celular era tanya una compañera de trabajo con ella viajaría pero claro solo de negocio. Ella estaba interesada

En mi... A veces pensaba en follármela solo para que dejara su obsesión por mí. Pero que inoportuna era quería trancarle para hablar con la chica

Me voltee y la vi al parecer estaba pensando en algo que le hacia sonreír

La interrumpí preguntándole a donde viajaría eso me pareció un buen punto

De conversación me dijo que ah Hawai mordiéndose el labio inferior cosa que me encanto luego le pregunte si iría sola

Ella dudo en responder pero lo hizo de una manera muy natural

Y dijo: No voy con mi novio y sonrío esa respuesta no me gusto como que tenía novio porque si realmente me gustaba. Ya había alguien en su vida que la quisiera y le acompañara me sentí frustrado de tan solo imaginármela en brazos de otro hombre  
pero porque que Diablos estoy pensando eso la acabo de conocer.

¿Por qué estoy celoso que me ocurre?

Luego ella pregunto que con quien iría yo

Eso me gusto talvez demostraba interés pero no lo suficiente creo

Pedí lo boletos un poco molesto ya que no habíamos dicho nada mas luego pase por la taquilla de pago y oí su dulce voz de nuevo era un tal Jacob Black y saber su nombre me molesto mas y el de ella era Isabella Swan que nombre tan bello y sexi pensé yo . Después de pagarlos se dirigió hacia la salida

Yo dije cuando la volveré a ver tal vez pronto o nunca….

El viaje

Jake me paso buscando al trabajo y pensamos en ir al cine ya que había una película nueva que queríamos ver estuvimos hablando de nuestro día y de muchas cosas en un momento recordé a aquel hombre y sus ojos verdes en lo míos de repente volvía a la realidad ya habíamos llegado al cine compramos la entradas y las palomitas entramos en la sala y vimos muy atentos la película no besamos un poco en la oscuridad y nos abrazamos termino la película y nos dirigimos al auto hablamos un poco de la película y luego el sugirió arreglar las maletas juntos

Llegamos al apartamento y eso hicimos yo había comprado unos bikinis nuevos y el quería vérmelos puestos yo insistí en que era una sorpresa

Pero jake dijo: Por favor bells compláceme quiero verte sí por fa amor

Yo le dijo no es una sorpresa

Jake hizo puchero y no podía resistirme a mi novio que era un experto para manipularme entre al baño y Salí era un pequeño bikini rojo me había ayudado a escogerlo mi amiga Rose ella era bastante candente pero era bonito y me sentía cómoda

vi. como jake se le salían los ojos de orbita cuando Salí y también note que su miembro estaba erecto y eso me éxito se me acerco me beso y me dijo:

_ estoy ansioso por verte bañarte en la piscina y luego quitártelo con los dientes

Sonreí y me fui al baño a ponerme el otro ese era mas coqueto y menos sexi pero igual le encanto.

Nos acostamos a dormir estábamos cansados y mañana estaríamos en Hawai para disfrutar y estar juntos nos dimos las buenas noches y nos quedamos dormidos con nuestras piernas entrelazadas ohh me encantaba tener a jake asi lo amo tanto

Nos despertamos tarde el avión salía en 2 horas asi que nos bañamos juntos para hacer tiempo le enjabone el cuerpo mientras que el tallaba mi espalda sentir sus manos debajo del agua era tan reconfortante decidí besarlo y acariciarlo estábamos ya excitados pero esta vez no había mucho tiempo asi que decidí recurrir al sexo oral introduci su miembro en mi boca y empecé a succionar se sentía tan bien hacer eso con jake podía ver como su respiración se volvía errática y como cerraba los ojos como reflejo a mis movimientos salimos de la ducha y nos vestimos decidimos desayunar en el aeropuerto ya que no teníamos suficiente tiempo

Llegamos al aeropuerto nos dirigimos a una mesa para desayunar y ahí estaba el con una chica de cabello largo color rojizo era un poco alta pero muy hermosa ella debe ser

Tanya supuse lo vi a el recostado de la silla viendo al horizonte se veía hermoso decidí mirar hacia otro lado y maldije la única mesa vacía esta frente a la de ellos pero que no importa yo estoy con jake al cual amo con toda mis fuerza nos dirigimos a la mesa jake quito la silla para que yo me sentara y me dijo al oído que me veía hermosa me sonroje y le di una gran sonrisa

El volteo al escuchar la silla y vi. Como su mirada se poso en mi y luego en jake ya que este rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos para que me sentara vi que me miro por un largo tiempo pero yo lo ignore y pose mi mirada en mi novio que estaba feliz por lo que paso entre nosotros esta mañana siempre después de hacerlo estábamos súper relajados

Sentí que su mirada era intensa pero yo no volteaba sola me encargaba de consentir a jake dándole las frutas en la boca y el hacia lo mismo conmigo nos dimos un dulce beso al terminar de comer y no dirigimos al la espera de abordar el avión.

Casualmente ellos también iban a Hawai como no saberlo el piloto dio las indicaciones y despegamos jake puso su mano en mi entre pierna eso me gusto claro como no si todo lo el hacia me fascinaba cuando la aeromoza dio la señal de que nos podíamos levantar de nuestros asientos me dirigí al baño para ordenar mi ideas cuando estaba por salir tocaron la puerta la puerta fui y abrí era Edward pero al parecer quería algo mas no dejo que yo salera si no que entro el al baño yo me moleste y le dije que me dejara cosa que fue inútil solo me dijo que desde que nos vimos aquel día quería hacer esto coloco su manos por mi cintura para acercarme a el .no quería pero el tenia mucha fuerza intento besarme pero yo esquive la cara y le dije :

_ suéltame ahora yo ni siquiera te conozco y tengo novio?

Eso lo puedo solucionar mi nombre es Edward Cullen y tu eres Isabella Swan respondió. Y lo de tu novio no es necesario que se entere dijo

Yo bufe contra la indignación que sentía

Pero me descuide y el aprovecho el momento y me beso sus labios eran suaves y sentía bien intentaba abrirse paso en mi boca pero yo no quería en un momento la abrí para hablar y el aprovecho para meter su lengua .sabia deliciosa y su aliento me embriago y le respondí el beso era una zorra como podía hacerle esto a jake pero no podía parar sus labios acariciaban los míos hasta que reaccione y me dije a mi misma bella Swan tu amas a tu novio compórtate como tal **

Lo empuje y lo mire con rabia el solo sonreía. Pero yo le iba a quitar esa estupita sonrisa de su bella cara me dirigí al lavamanos y empecé a escupir lo resto de su saliva que había en mi boca la enjuague que como 10 veces si me pase un toalla de mano por mi lengua para limpiarla bien me voltee y su sonrisa había desaparecido ahora había una expresión como de rabia lo empuje y me Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia mi asiento

Hay esta jake esperándome me pregunto porque tarde tanto y yo le dije que había mucha gente me abrazo y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro me dio un beso en los labios y yo se lo devolví con mucha fuerza quería borrar los resto de aquel beso y así fue

Edward pasó de largo y nos vio ceñudo

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Hawai hacia mucho calor y no lo había visto mas eso me tranquilizo tomamos un taxi y llegamos a un lindo hotel muy romántico en verdad ..

Nos estábamos registrando cuando llego el con su acompañante hay no Dios que karma la recepcionista nos indico que esperáramos y solo había un asiento vacío jake se sentó y yo me senté en sus piernas me beso la frente

Y susurro en el oído que me deseaba y no quería esperar para hacerme suya

Me sonroje y le di un pequeño beso en los labios lo mire por el rabillo del ojo estaba furioso y la chica a su lado parecía emocionada por estar con el nos dieron la habitación al mismo tiempo Haci que subimos juntos en el ascensor jake no me soltaba y no paraba de besar mi cuello y mis labios Dios también estábamos en el mismo piso y nuestra habitación eran seguidas pero algo si me extraño la chica y el en habitaciones separadas

Bueno eso significaba que no eran nada

Mi novio y yo entramos en la nuestra y la revisamos era muy hermosa y con una gran cama y muchas almohadas nos miramos y nos acostamos poco a poco nos deshicimos de nuestra ropa que estorbaba mucho jake me acariciaba como siempre y pellizcaba mis pezones yo lamí su pecho era tan fuerte y su sabor era exquisito jake metió su dedo en mi intimidad para estar seguro de lo humedad que estuviera yo si aun no esta bien esto me puso bien ardiente yo le lamí su miembro y le bese todo su cuerpo despertando cada centímetro de su musculatura era tan excitante tenerlo asi que decidí portarme un poquito mal tome mis senos y los acaricie provocando que su erección fuera aun mayor metí mi dedo índice en mi interior me mordí el labio y gemí en su oído luego saque mi dedo dispuesta a lamerlo pero el me quito de la o y lo lamió el .

No aguantábamos tenia que hacerlo ya o explotaría de placer me penetro de forma salvaje me dolió pero eso era lo que yo quería .quería que me hiciera suya de una vez por todas quería sentirlo sus movimientos se aceleraron y grite de placer casi llegábamos al orgasmo juntos y gemíamos muy sincronizados el jadeaba en mi oreja mientras que yo besaba el cuello ya casi terminamos pero el siguió moviéndose con mas fuerzas Esta vez grite demasiado alto y gemía tanto que ya no podía respirar me sentía en las nubes y me encantaba que fuera el quien me llevase todo termino y decidimos descansar un poco antes de salir a conocer ..

Nos vestimos yo me puse el traje de baño rojo por su petición pero encima me puse un vestido que era muy corto paseamos un rato y decidimos ir a comer ya que tanto ejercicio nos daba mucha hambre empezamos a hablar del hotel de todo jake me dijo

Que me amaba y no podía dejarme en paz nunca saciaría la sed de mi cuerpo

Yo le respondí del mismo modo porque era verdad acabábamos de hacerlo ya sentía sed de el

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a la piscina colocamos los paños y nuestras cosas le quite la camisa y le di un beso en le pecho el me quito el vestido y beso el cuello y la parte de mi traje de baño que se unía con mis senos gemí un poco y creo que Edward lo escucho porque frunció el ceño al instante le coloque protector a mi novio y el me lo coloco a mi no acostamos a tomar solo y de repente el se quedo dormido le di un beso en los labios y me metí en la piscina para refrescarme de repente sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura y dije

_ ohh jake aquí no si quieres vamos al cuarto y lo hacemos de nuevo yo también te deseo y quiero tenerte dentro de mi príncipe

Me encantaría respondió una voz diferente al de mi novio pero solo con una condición que no hables asi de ese idiota frente ami

Me volteo y es ha Edward al que veo con lo ojos llenos de deseo de inmediato le quito las manos de mí y el sonríe y dice:

Que decepcionada porque no es tu príncipe o que?

Si bastante decepcionada pero bueno que quieres le dije:

_ Bueno lo que pediste entrar al cuarto y estar dentro de ti dijo riendo

Yo dije jaja en tus sueños y me mordí el labio lo mire y tenia el pecho hermoso lleno de lunares que yo quería besar que piensas tonta relájate vi. que se acercaba la chica de cabello rojizo y le di gracias por la interrupción la chica brinco a su espalda y yo aproveche y me fui jake ya estaba despierto escuchando música en su ipod mi novio propuso meternos y acepte como dije nunca le negaba nada a jake

nos besamos y jugamos me estaba divirtiendo mucho hasta

que jake dijo que iría un rato al gym para tener fuerza esta noche se despidió de mi con un beso y se fue me daba miedo estar sola con Edward rondándome Salí de la piscina dispuesta a irme a la habitación a dormir un poco cuando sentí las manos de Edward otra vez en mi cintura o por dios el no se cansaba de ser rechazado o que me solté de el y me dirigí al ascensor el me siguió con una sonrisa en sus labios en serio me molestaba esa seguridad estaba empeñado que me iba a acostar con el

El comienzo y el fin de todo

De repente me beso yo acepte el beso no se que me pasaba era una zorra pero me gustaba como lo hacia claro jake me encantaba pero nunca había estado con otro hombre que no fuera jake asi disfrute de esto que el hacia me sentí vencida pero disfrutaba de mi rendición ya estábamos desnudos besándonos y descubriendo nuestros cuerpos era tanto deseo que el tenia que no soportaba me estaba entregando a le que y engañando a Jacob pero me sentía bien nuestro sexo se acariciaban suavemente causando mas deseo y excitación pero como podía este hombre hacerme olvidar lo que sentía por jake OK soy tuya le dije al mismo tiempo que gemía en su oído estaba tan concentrado en disfrutar mi cuerpo que no se percato que yo hacia lo mismo lo besaba y acariciaba mas y mas con mas frenesí como si no hubiera mas que nuestra piel era tan esbelto y coordinado de repente beso mis pezones y los mordisqueo hasta metérselo completo en la boca eso me produjo que jadearan sin cesar de repente yo estaba súper humedad que se me chorreaba por la pierna el la lamió y yo me mordí los labios lo sentí dentro de mi y todo pareció dar vueltas estaba un carrusel de placer era tan perfecto el momento que sentí que no había mañana siguió entrando en mi con fuerza hasta que llegue al orgasmo y pocos segundos después llego el esto me hizo recordar a jake siempre llegábamos juntos y era mejor eso a llegar disparejos al pensar eso mi excitación bajo le di señal para que se corriera ya no lo quería en mi me pare me vestí y me fui el se quedo mirándome un poco contrariado

Llegue al cuarto me metí a bañar y me puse el pijama al acostarme me dieron unas ganas de llorar inmensas rompí en llanto quería gritar que era una basura que era una zorra por engañar aun hombre como Jacob que cualquier mujer querría y yo lo desperdiciaba esas palabras siempre me las decía Rose mi mejor amiga y mi madre las veces que quería terminar con el pero era cierto no me lo merecía y eso estaba mal porque si yo lo amo porque tuve que hacer esa estupidez

Jake llego y me hice la dormida no quería ni mirarle la cara me sentía sucia y barata el no se merecía una mujer asi .el se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo yo sutilmente me solté

Al día siguiente no me sentía mejor todavía me sentía mal por todo lo que había hecho el se despertó y me beso yo lo fuera evitado pero se iba a dar cuenta de que algo pasaba

Decidimos pedir que nos llevaran la comida yo no tenia ánimos de salir y jake acepto pasamos todo el día viendo películas y hubo mucho silencio al parecer ninguno de lo 2 estábamos de animo eran la 6 de la tarde y me dijo si podíamos cenar en le restáurate

Yo acepte y me puse un vestido azul y una sandalias y me maquille un poco jake también estaba elegante e eso era lo que refería mi novio y yo siempre estábamos sincronizados

Llegamos al restáurate la mesa estaba muy bonita y con muchas rosas eso me hizo sentirme peor

Jake me tomo de la mano y me dijo que queme amaba y que quería decirme algo yo suspire y asentí me dijo:

Que ayer había estado con otra mujer pero en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en mi que se dejo llevar por el deseo ya que nunca había estado con otra mujer que no fuera yo pero que lo perdonara y que se sentía arrepentido y estaba llorando eso era lo también amaba de el que era muy sensible y sabia entender y lo mire y le sonreí

Y le conteste yo anoche también me acosté con otro hombre y tampoco deje de pensar en ti ni en tus caricias ni en la formas que me tocas pero si no me quieres yo te entenderé no puedes tener a una novia que se revuelca con otro me culpe

Bella me sorprendes me dijo ninguno había estado con otras personas y la curiosidad y el deseo nos atrapo no te culpes que yo también soy culpable y seco una lagrima que recorría mi mejilla y yo no quiero que nos separemos por que si ambos lo confesamos no hay engaño solo honestidad yo se que va a ser difícil olvidar lo que paso pero quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad pero ahora de una manera diferente.

Y dijo: Isabella Swan acepta olvidar lo ocurrido y casarte con este hombre que se muere por usted

Yo me mordí el labio al escuchar sus palabras estaba dispuesto a olvidar y empezar de nuevo solo por mi y esta vez para casarnos

Claro que si mi príncipe yo llegaría hasta el fin del mundo por ti

El sonrío y saco un anillo del bolsillo tomo mi mano y coloco el anillo era bello y se veía caro amaba a jake y amaba cada detalle cada palabra y cada sonrisa como pude dudar de mi amor hacia el soy una tonta. Al día siguiente nos íbamos no porque no queríamos estar ahí si no ambos decidimos irnos para olvidar todo lo que había pasado en aquel lugar

Edward me atrapo antes de irme y jake lo vio. Como me agrava por el hombro pero no se metió me dejo que solucionara sola el problema y me regalo una gran sonrisa de ánimo le dije a Edward:

Mira yo la pase muy bien anoche y sonreí pero estuve pensando todo el tiempo en jake y tengo que decirte que lo amo con todas mi fuerzas y que eso que paso entre nosotros no fue nada comparado con lo que yo siento cuando jake me toca siento que mi corazón explota y no pienso perderlo por una simple noche que no me arrepiento que haya pasado porque gracias a ella descubrí muchos sentimientos que habían en mi hacia jake mi amigo mi novio mi hombre y ahora será mi esposo te pido que me dejes en paz y no me busques yo soy feliz con mi futuro esposo

vi. como comenzaba a llorar y decía que jake también me engaño lo corte y le dije :

Lo se el me lo dijo anoche y también sabe lo que paso entre nosotros por eso nos vamos no queremos estar en un lugar donde ambos nos equivocamos vamos a olvidar y a empezar de nuevo adiós Edward

POV

* EDWARD

Es difícil encontrar el amor de su vida y nos ser correspondido es difícil dejarla ir cuando te abrió un gran hueco en el pecho Es difícil olvidar su besos y sus caricias

Es difícil pensar que todo lo que no es para mi y si será para el que estará con la mujer que amo que tendrán hijos y no serán míos que no será mi compañera si no de el que no será mi luz si no solo el recuerdo

Pero si amar es sacrificarse por la persona que uno ama yo seré feliz de saber que ella lo es

Fin


End file.
